El Zorro
by Andal Brask
Summary: Una carta predijo la llegada de un nuevo integrante al gremio, se predijo que este integrante sería un símbolo a seguir, pero a la vez este integrante traería nuevas y peligrosas aventuras a este gremio.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nuevo en Fanfiction, me encanta leer varias historias que sean crossovers lo cual me introdujo la idea de crear el mio, tengo varios proyectos en mente los cuales se me hace que podrían ser buenas ideas, sin mas que decir espero que les guste la siguiente historia y si pueden brinden ideas u opiniones para mejorar, sin mas los dejo con la historia

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Era un día lluvioso en Magnolia, truenos caían por todos lados, las personas no podían explicar la razón del por qué la lluvia siendo hace unos minutos uno de los días más soleados que se ha tenido, las personas buscaban techo en todos lados.

Dentro de un edificio se encontraban un grupo de chicos contemplando desde adentro tal fenómeno ambiental

\- Que fastidio, se suponía que hoy sería un día soleado – Un joven con cabello negro cerraba los ojos mientras intentaba buscar una forma de como pasar el tiempo mientras ocurría la lluvia

\- Gray tu ropa – Una chica de cabello café, sus ojos eran cafés, y su vestimenta consistía en un vestido naranja, después de decir esto el chico salió corriendo buscando su ropa, después de decir eso la chica volvió a observar sus cartas – Ok veamos que tanto he mejorado con mis cartas del destino – Y mientras iba acomodando poco a poco las cartas, varios de los chicos ahí presentes decidieron acercarse para ver.

\- ¿No creerás que lo que dicen esas cartas cierto? – Un chico de cabello rosa veía incrédulamente a la chica de cabello café la cuál simplemente se abstuvo de observar al chico con una mirada asesina.

\- Natsu… si no crees en lo que mis cartas dicen por favor retírate, que arruinas mi entrenamiento – La chica había terminado de colocar sus cartas, los truenos empezaban a volverse más intensos espantando a varias de las personas que se encontraban dentro

\- ¿Cana podrías empezar a revelar las cartas? – Una chica con cabello rojo y una vestimenta parecida a una armadura se encontraba extrañamente impaciente ese día.

\- Oh vamos Erza crees que las cartas dirán algo como que conseguirás un novio a pesar de lo gorda que estas… - Una chica de cabello blanco intentaba conseguir una pelea, la chica con el nombre de Erza se giró a ver a la chica de cabello blanco y se dispuso para iniciar una pelea, pero justo cuando estaban a unos cuantos centímetros para dar inicio la pelea un relámpago cayo enfrente del edificio espantando a la mayoría

\- A ver veamos – Cana comenzó a destapar la primera carta y de esta apareció algo parecido a un caballero, pero lo curioso de este es que al voltearlo este se encontraba de cabeza – Vaya esto es interesante – Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ya que querían escuchar lo la chica diría – Al parecer una persona aparecerá en nuestras vidas, este será un símbolo a seguir… - Al escuchar esto la mayoría de personas se sorprendieron… ¿Un símbolo a seguir? – Pero esta persona trae demasiados problemas con el… - Al terminar de decir esto un gran trueno volvió a sonar afuera del edificio

Las personas no lograban entender la tormenta que estaba ocurriendo, la chica decidió revelar otra carta, esta carta sin duda alguna ocasiono que los presentes comenzaran a tomar más enserio lo que la joven estaba diciendo, la imagen de la carta era un choque de espadas – Al parecer esta persona será el que nos guiara en las batallas – Después de decir eso revelo una carta que se encontraba debajo de la anterior carta, esta era una luna – Al parecer es alguien sumamente misterioso, tiene muchos secretos con el… – Y después de eso revelo una tercera carta dentro de la columna que revelaría más acerca de esta persona, la tercera carta era un demonio – No sé cómo interpretar esta carta si les soy sincera… pero algo no está bien, es como si esta persona tiene un destino del cual no puede escapar, la ira, el miedo y la tristeza es algo que siempre esta con el… - Después de decir eso otro trueno volvió a caer cerca del edificio

\- Venga Cana solo estas diciéndonos eso para espantarnos ¿Verdad? – El chico con cabello rosado estaba empezando a sudar y temblar de lo asustado que se encontraba. Un pequeño gato azul se encontraba escondido dentro de su ropa, el pobre estaba demasiado asustado

\- Revela las últimas dos cartas Cana – La chica volteo a ver a la chica de cabello blanco, ésta poco a poco fue volteando una de las últimas cartas, la imagen de la primera carta era la de un zorro y fue entonces cuando empezó a revelar la última carta, justo cuando revelo la última carta un trueno cayó enfrente de la puerta del edificio, rompiendo la puerta de la fuerza que tenía este.

Varias personas presentes quedaron ciegas por unos momentos, poco a poco fueron recobrando la vista y lo que vieron en la entrada de su edificio fue algo que jamás olvidarán… un chico con cabello rubio se encontraba tirado enfrente de la entrada, pero lo que más les impactó fue el hecho de que el chico estaba encima de un charco que se encontraba pintado de rojo debido a la mezcla del agua con su sangre y se encontraba herido a un punto que no podían explicar que es lo que le pudo haber pasado… El maestro en cuanto vio el cuerpo de aquel chico puso el mundo arriba, le ordeno a Gray a que fuera a por Porlyusica mientras que los demás abrieron espacio dentro de una de las habitaciones, mientras todos se encontraban alterados por el chico Cana decidió recoger sus cartas solo para encontrarlas esparcidas en el piso, todas se encontraban boca abajo excepto por dos cartas, una era la del zorro que había visto antes, pero del lado contrario de esta se encontraba una carta con un dragón, Cana al ver esto abrió los ojos ya que no era cualquier carta de dragón, este dragón representaba el final…

Todas las personas se encontraban en estado de alerta debido al chico que apareció a sus puertas, el maestro tomo al chico y lo recostó en una de las camas, la chica con el nombre de Erza fue junto con la de cabello blanco por una cubeta con agua y algunas vendas con el fin de limpiar las heridas del chico.

En cuestión de minutos una señora de edad avanzada y cabello rosa llego al edificio y les ordeno a las personas que se hicieran a un lado, al ver al chico recostado su rostro palideció ante tal imagen, pero lo que nadie se esperaba era como se encontraba debajo de esa ropa, al momento de empezar a quitarle la ropa destruida y manchada se dieron cuenta con una imagen poco tranquilizadora, no había parte sana en ese cuerpo. Había partes quemadas, algunas zonas inflamadas debido a lo que supuso fueron golpes y algunas zonas tenían cortaduras muy profundas, la gente se fue retirando del lugar, no podían aguantar una imagen así, no podían explicar qué clase de monstruo podría haber lastimado a alguien así. Los presentes notaron una cicatriz circular demasiado grande en la zona derecha de su pecho…

\- Makarov… - Porlyusica volteo a ver al pequeño anciano con una mirada de tristeza la cual no bridaba muchas esperanzas – No creo que el chico sobreviva… - Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos ante tal noticia, algunos estaban furiosos y dispuestos a buscar al responsable de aquellas heridas

\- Porlyusica intenta todo lo que puedas hacer, no puedo permitir que alguien de esa edad muera enfrente de mi gremio… - Makarov tenía la vista al suelo, no quería aceptar una realidad como esa

\- Es que no hay nada que pueda hacer, es como si mi magia no tuviera efecto dentro de él… - Al decir esto la esperanza de que este chico se iban desapareciendo, poco a poco algunas personas estaban planeando hacer una búsqueda por toda la ciudad con el fin de dar con el responsable de tal acto, pero hubo una chica que se dio cuenta de algo… Cana observó que en la zona del estómago del chico unos símbolos extraños comenzaron a aparecer.

\- ¡Maestro venga a ver esto! ¡Hay algo en su estómago! – Al decir esto, varios regresaron a donde estaba el chico recostado y en efecto una especie de símbolos raros aparecieron en el estómago del chico.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Las personas comenzaron a murmurar algunas cosas

Porlyusica decidió acercarse para analizar los símbolos que aparecieron, solo para que unos cuantos minutos después una manta de energía comenzó a salir de aquel símbolo, al ver eso dio unos pasos hacia atrás al sentir aquella energía, era algo que transmitía algo sumamente oscuro y siniestro, varios de los presentes comenzaron a sentir miedo, algunos hasta se pusieron a la defensiva, pero algo hizo que sus pensamientos comenzaran a cambiar, las heridas en el cuerpo del chico comenzaron a sanar poco a poco. Los cortes comenzaron a cicatrizar evitando que más sangre siguiera emanando de las heridas, las partes inflamadas comenzaron a desinflamarse, y al igual que los cortes las quemaduras en su cuerpo comenzaron a curarse, dejando unas cuantas cicatrices como recuerdo.

\- Porlyusica… ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Aquella manta comenzó a regresar a la zona de inicio, en cuanto esta desapareció el sello ya no era visible, al ya no sentir aquella energía oscura emanando de su cuerpo se acercó para analizar el cuerpo del chico, una vez termino de analizarlo sus ojos se abrieron de lo impresionada que estaba

\- Lo que haya sido esa energía que broto de aquel sello al parecer salvo la vida de este chico, ya no se encuentra en riesgo como hace unos minutos…

\- Sa-Sasuke… - Todos voltearon a ver al chico, después de decir esas palabras el chico volvió a cerrar los ojos solamente para caer dormido

\- Pero este chico necesitara demasiado reposo… - Después de decir Porlyusica se dirigió a la salida de edificio para volver a su casa – Si algo sucede no dudes en buscarme – Después de decir esto se retiró del lugar.

Algunas personas comenzar a hacer comentarios acerca de aquel chico, solo el maestro y algunos cuantos estaban dentro de la habitación, fue ahí donde Makarov decidió acercarse a las vestimentas y objetos del chico, en su mochila no traía muchas cosas que parecieran importantes, eran unos cuantos pergaminos y algunos cuchillos de forma peculiar, la vestimenta estaba destrozada, tendría que pedirle a alguno de los chicos que fueran a conseguir algo para el… pero había algo que llamo su atención, era una banda que traía un símbolo extraño en medio de esta.


	2. Chapter 2

Ha pasado una semana desde que el gremio recibió a aquel chico a las puertas de su gremio, algunos de los miembros más jóvenes iban a visitarlo, para checar que todo estuviera bien y el chico no tuviera ninguna situación que pusiera su vida en riesgo, Makarov le pidió a Gray y Erza que le consiguieran algo de ropa al chico, Gray en un inicio no quería realizar tal tarea pero Erza se había encargado de "convencer" al joven Gray y este término yendo con Erza para comprar la ropa.

En un inicio fue algo difícil de hacer pues la ropa con la que llego el chico se encontraba sumamente dañada y no sabían bien que talla sería la más adecuada, Erza termino optando por tomar la talla de Gray puesto que a simple vista tenían una altura y complejo muscular muy similar. Otro de los problemas es que no sabían los gustos de este chico, habían deducido que el color que más le gustaba era el naranja debido a sus anteriores prendas, pero esa era la única base que tenían, la búsqueda se volvió poco a poco más sencilla, poco a poco fueron encontrando ropa que se vería bien en el chico hasta que dieron con la combinación adecuada, una blanca con algunos toques de color naranja y unos pantalones negros, lo único que faltaba era algún tipo de calzado.

Habían encontrado varias opciones, pero de entre todas, Erza termino optando por unas botas de color negro, al comprarlas Erza solo pudo basarse como con la ropa en la talla de Gray, una vez de regreso iban caminando con la ropa que lograron conseguirle al chico.

\- Por fin logramos terminar con este tema, nunca creí que te preocuparía tanto si la ropa se le vería bien… - Al decir esto Gray, Erza se limitó a darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

\- Eso es porque esto fue una misión que nos encargó el maestro, además de que hay que dar una buena impresión a nuestro invitado, ahora hay que apresurarnos… - Y sin decirle nada más a Gray, Erza comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido en dirección al gremio, Gray al ver esto alzó los hombros con indiferencia y decidió seguir a su compañera.

Una vez llegando al gremio Erza noto que Porlyusica se encontraba ahí hablando con Makarov, en un principio ambos creyeron que algo malo había pasado pero el maestro les aclaro que todo estaba bien, Porlyusica estaba ahí puesto que el chico podía despertar en cualquier momento y quería que revisara que los signos vitales del chico se encontraran bien, al escuchar esto los chicos se emocionaron y pidieron permiso para poder estar ahí para cuando el chico despertara. Al ver esto Makarov no le quedo de otra más que aceptar su petición, otros miembros también querían entrar a ver, pero Porlyusica los terminó sacando a gritos ya que no soportaba tantas personas dentro de un lugar, de por si los dos chicos que van a entrar eran demasiados para ella, y solo lo permitiría por Makarov.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban esperando a que el chico despertara, Makarov y Porlyusica conversaban sobre alguno que otro tema de que ha pasado últimamente en sus vidas, Gray se puso a practicar un poco de su magia de hielo mientras que Erza estaba leyendo un libro.

El chico comenzó a abrir los ojos y la luz lo cegó por unos momentos, en ese momento intento levantarse solo volverse a recostar debido al dolor que todavía no se quitaba del todo, al hacer esto llamó la atención de todos los presentes, Porlyusica se levantó de su silla y fue directo a revisar al chico, comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales, el chico al ver a la señora de edad avanzada palideció puesto que al ver el cabello de color rosado le recordó a su antigua compañera de equipo.

\- ¡¿Sakura?! – El chico se levantó esta vez de golpe y tomo a Porlyusica de los hombros, al hacer esto todos se impresionaron - ¿Qué fue lo que paso, donde estoy, donde está Sasuke? – Pero al ver la confusión en los rostros de las personas éste se espantó más, atrás de él había una ventana pequeña, decidió ignorar el dolor que tenía en esos momentos y observo la ciudad que se veía a través de la ventana, al hacer esto vio dos cosas: la primera cosa que vio es que se encontraba en una ciudad bastante hermosa, tanto color y vida era difícil de ver estos días, la segunda que vio es de que no se encontraba en casa…

Al ver eso decidió observar por unos momentos su cuerpo, observo que se encontraba bien físicamente, su pelea contra Sasuke lo había dejado sumamente herido, solo no considero algo… este se levantó solamente en ropa interior, al ver esto miro de nuevo a los que estaban en la habitación los adultos solo agacharon la cabeza de decepción, el chico de cabello negro solo se rio brevemente mientras que la chica de cabello rojo tenía su rostro tan rojo como su cabello, ésta al ver esto decidió mirar a otro lado y extenderle una bolsa con la ropa que le habían conseguido, el chico al ver la bolsa la tomo y observo que dentro de ella había algo de ropa, al ver esto hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y se la puso rápidamente, no quería seguir dando una idea de que él era una clase de pervertido.

Al ponerse la ropa se miró en un espejo y le encanto la ropa que le habían conseguido, después de ponerse la ropa decidió acercarse a la chica de cabello rojo, todos los presentes estaban viendo este acto del chico

\- Muchas gracias – Al decir esto le extendió su mano mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa. La chica no entendía muy bien lo que el chico estaba diciéndole, pero al extender su mano dedujo que éste le estaba dando las gracias, y sin pensarlo mucho la chica le extendió su mano para tomar la suya.

\- De nada – Al decir esto la chica de cabello rojo el chico palideció porque no dejaban de aparecer más y más problemas.

\- Disculpa una pregunta… ¿Dónde estoy? – Pero al ver que nadie le respondía esto confirmo lo que en un principio pensó… él no estaba en casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores veo que a algunos les esta gustando el transcurso de la historia, eso me alegra puesto que aunque suena gracioso, después escribir el capítulo lo leo yo mismo para ver si quedo bien y si me gustó como quedo, este capítulo es un poco mas largo que los anteriores pero aun así no se compara con algunos que he visto que se llevan casi 10000 palabras por capitulo, los dejo con el capitulo y nos vemos pronto

Nota: En este capitulo dejare una pequeña aclaración

Ningún personaje me pertenece

La habitación se encontraba, Makarov y Porlyusica se hallaban buscando una solución a la falta de comunicación, en definitivamente el chico se hallaba hablando un idioma sumamente extraño para ellos dos, en sus largos años de vida habían escuchado un idioma así. Makarov solo se le ocurría una solución, pedir la ayuda de la más inteligente del gremio.

\- Gray puedes decirle a Levy que venga unos minutos (1) y Erza puedes decirle a Mira si puede preparar algo de comida para el chico – Ambos jóvenes al escuchar esto salieron de la habitación, mientras que Makarov le pidió mediante una seña al chico que se sentara en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la habitación.

El chico de cabellos rubios al ver las señas entendió lo que el anciano le estaba pidiendo, se dirigió a la silla y se sentó, unos minutos después una pequeña chica de cabellos azules entro a la habitación.

\- Levy creo que eres la única que nos puede ayudar por el momento… - Makarov al decirle esto le pidió que se sentara junto a él, enfrente de ella se encontraba el chico que habían recibido – Verás… el tema es que no entendemos que es lo que dice este joven y queríamos ver si nos podías ayudar con eso… - Al escuchar eso Levy volteo a ver al chico y comenzó a intentar traducir lo que él decía – Por cierto, no sabes si Erza ya le dijo a… - Y antes de que lograra terminar lo que estaba diciendo un fuerte golpe se escuchó atrás de la puerta.

Al escuchar esto Makarov dio un suspiro y decidió salir de la habitación junto a Porlyusica dejando al chico y Levy

\- Veamos como podre hacer esto… - Después de decir esto volteo a ver al chico que tenía una cara algo confundida – Bueno intentemos esto… - Al terminar de decir esto comenzó a escribir en una hoja - Hola yo me llamo Levy – Una vez ella terminó de escribir eso una luz apareció con las letras que Levy había escrito y se señaló a sí misma, después de hacer eso el chico tenía un brillo en los ojos, era como si nunca antes había visto la magia en su vida, después de escribir eso le paso al chico la pluma y le señalo a él.

El chico al ver lo que la chica estaba haciendo, obtuvo una idea de que era lo que Levy quería, tomo la pluma y comenzó a escribir dentro de la hoja – Hola, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki – Al terminar de escribir, las letras comenzaron a brillar y en otra hoja aparecieron varios caracteres, era un abecedario, algunos de los caracteres comenzaron a tomar parejas de acuerdo a lo que habían escrito.

\- Bien, de menos ya tengo una base para poder comunicarme… - Después de decir eso ella le hizo una seña de que volvería en unos momentos, lo primero que se le ocurrió para poder llenar ese abecedario fue en conseguir unos libros con algunas imágenes, así ella podría sacar más letras.

Naruto se encontraba sentado mirando a través de la ventana de aquella habitación, aunque no quería demostrarlo mucho, se encontraba verdaderamente preocupado, no tenia ni una idea de en donde se encontraba, que técnica fue la que uso aquella chica y sobre todo una idea no se quitaba de su cabeza… podrá volver a ver a sus amigos ¿Estarán ellos preocupados por él?

La puerta de la habitación se había abierto, las ideas de Naruto se disiparon por unos momentos cuando de la puerta vio entrar a una chica de color blanco, traía con ella unos sándwiches junto con un jugo de naranja, Naruto al ver la comida se le pintaron unos corazones en los ojos, otra de las cosas que se encontraba pensando en esos momentos era la comida…

Mirajane al ver la reacción de Naruto al ver su comida le ocasionó una pequeña risa, la actitud del chico no era tan diferente a Natsu o Gray, sin decir nada colocó la comida en la mesa y sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí, si de algo no se quería perder ella era la reacción que tendría Naruto al probar su comida por tan sencilla que fuera.

Naruto tomo uno de los sándwiches que le trajo Mirajane y le dio un mordisco, al probar el sándwich sus ojos se abrieron de lo asombroso que sabía, esa era la reacción que Mirajane quería ver, no le tomo mucho tiempo a Naruto terminar de comer toda la comida que la chica le trajo, al terminar de comer este se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba la chica, al estar enfrente de ella este hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, Mirajane al observar esto puso su mano en su cabello mientras le sonreía, al hacer esto tomo los platos sucios y salió de la habitación.

\- La gente aquí es muy amable… - Al ver esto Naruto sintió algo de alegría que le ayudo a quitarse de la cabeza varias de sus preocupaciones, Naruto estaba sintiendo algo nuevo para él, la gente no lo estaba tratando como un monstruo o alguien indeseable, mientras se encontraba pensando en aquello la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez era Levy la cual venia acompañada del maestro Makarov, Naruto en un principio volvió a sonreír hasta que vio lo que Levy traía con ella, eran muchos libros, su rostro se volvió pálido y comenzó a sudar demasiado, comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás pero algo le ocasiono mas miedo que los mismos libros… la cara tranquila de Levy se tornó oscura y comenzó a emanar un aura negro, Naruto al ver eso no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse de nuevo y ver que era lo que tenía planeado la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos y Naruto comenzó a entender que era lo que estaba haciendo la chica, le estaba mostrando algunas imágenes y de acuerdo a lo que el escribiera se iba completando el abecedario, fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió a él una idea, le pidió a Levy su pluma, Levy al ver esto no tuvo ningún inconveniente para entregársela, Naruto al tomar la pluma la señalo y alzo 4 dedos de su mano

\- ¿4 plumas? No veo la razón del por qué quieres 4 plumas, pero bueno… - De un estuche Levy saco 4 plumas idénticas a la que traía en un principio, al sacar las plumas, Naruto le pidió que se las diera, Levy si ningún inconveniente se las entrego y decidió observar que es lo que haría Naruto

\- _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _– El chico formo algo parecido a una cruz en sus manos y una pequeña nube de humo apareció en la habitación, Levy y Makarov cerraron los ojos por unos segundos debido a tan repentina técnica. Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos se quedaron impactados al ver que se encontraban 4 copias idénticas a Naruto, eran idénticos en todos los aspectos, Levy se levantó y decidió acercarse a uno de los clones, con su mano toco una de las mejillas del clon y este simplemente sonrió.

Después de que la demostración de la técnica cada uno de los clones tomaron una de las plumas y algunos libros, Levy y Makarov estaban observando como cada copia de Naruto se encontraba escribiendo cada una de las imágenes, lo que en un principio creyeron que tomaría un par de horas o más fueron minutos, Levy tomo las traducciones que le brindó Naruto, el abecedario estaba completo.

\- Maestro ya tengo casi todo, pero creo que necesitare ayuda de Freed para lo que tengo en mente…- Makarov al escuchar lo Levy le pidió salió de la habitación en búsqueda del miembro de cabello verde, Levy mientras tanto escribió en el idioma de Naruto que irían por un amigo de ella el cual les ayudaría con el problema de traducción. Naruto al leer esto no le tomó mucha importancia y le escribió que no había ningún problema.

Makarov entró a la habitación junto con Freed el cual observó por unos minutos a Naruto – Y dime Levy… ¿Para qué requieres mi ayuda? –

\- Verás aquí tengo un abecedario que traduce sus letras a las nuestras, y estaba pensando si podrías crear algún tipo de sello el cual le pueda ayudar a hablar y entender nuestro idioma… - Freed al escuchar esto tomó la hoja que traía Levy en sus manos y estuvo pensando que tipo de sello podría utilizar

\- Existe algo, existe una marca que talvez nos pueda ayudar con ese problema… lo malo es que la marca será visible, jamás se la podrá quitar… - Levy al escuchar esto le agradeció a Freed y le explicó a Naruto lo que iba a pasar, éste al escuchar que una marca le sería colocada no vio muchos inconvenientes así que asintió ante la solución que le estaban proponiendo la chica.

\- Bueno si no hay ningún problema comenzare a crear el sello, pregúntale donde lo va a querer Levy- Después de decir eso este saco su espada y comenzó a escribir una gran cantidad de sellos, Levy mientras tanto le preguntó a Naruto donde le podían colocar el sello, Naruto se puso a pensar un rato y termino optando por su brazo izquierdo.

Freed había terminado de crear el sello rúnico y fue a donde estaba Naruto, su espada comenzó a brillar un poco de color rojo, y haciéndolo lo más rápido posible hizo contacto con su piel, lo que Naruto no esperaba era que el sello estuviera caliente, parecía que le estaban colocando una leña prendida en su brazo.

\- Oye desgraciado que te pasa – Naruto gritó Freed mientras se sobaba su brazo, lo que el no se esperaba era la reacción que tenían las personas que estaban en la habitación.

\- Parece que el sello funcionó… - Naruto al escuchar eso abrió los ojos, pudo entender lo que el chico estaba diciendo, Freed camino a donde estaba Naruto y colocó su mano en su hombro – Lamento si te dolió, mi nombre es Freed gusto en conocerte – Freed le sonrió al joven mientras éste comenzó a sonreír.

\- Bueno podrías haberme advertido de que dolería un poco, pero bueno Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto Freed y gracias por la ayuda – Este al decir esto volvió a mirar a los demás integrantes de la habitación y se acercó a Levy – Muchas gracias Levy, por cierto, quiero preguntarles algo… ¿Saben donde estoy? Este lugar no se parece a ninguna parte de las naciones elementales de cual haya escuchado… - Naruto estaba aferrándose a la pequeña cantidad de esperanza que le quedaba, después de no recibir respuesta alguna de os presentes termino suspirando, su última esperanza de que volvería a cas pronto se había perdido – Parece que… si estoy perdido, estoy lejos de casa…

Makarov dio unos pasos hacia Naruto y se detuvo mirándolo – Naruto acompáñame por unos minutos quisiera hablar contigo a solas, tal vez hasta te pueda ayudar… - Naruto al escuchar eso solo sonrió y asintió ante el pequeño maestro, ambos salieron de la habitación y dieron con la sala principal, ésta era un caos… mesas y sillas volaban por los aires, personas se estaban golpeando y algunos otros ya estaban inconscientes en el piso. Naruto al ver esto comenzó a reírse causando que los miembros comenzaran a detener su pelea y lo observaran, varios de los miembros abrieron sus ojos cuando vieron quien era el que se estaba riendo, era el chico que llego sumamente lastimado.

\- Vaya veo que ya te recuperaste, ¿Todavía no puedes hablar o ya se solucionó ese tema? – Mirajane se acercó a donde estaba Naruto con una sonrisa, Naruto al verla dejó de reír y le extendió su mano mientras con la otra se rascaba la nuca de su cabeza.

\- Ya puedo hablar, todo fue gracias a Freed y Levy por cierto… mucho gusto yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- Mirajane al ver esto no le dio la mano y simplemente le sonrió, después de hacer esto se volteó comenzó a caminar a otro lado, dejando a Naruto con una expresión de confusión.

\- Me da gusto que todo se haya solucionado – Naruto seguía con la misma expresión hasta que un chico de cabello rosa apareció de la nada enfrente de el, y con un puño enfrente y fuego saliendo de su boca le grito

\- ¡Pelea conmigo! – Y antes de que pudiera responder Naruto, Erza apareció detrás de el y de un golpe dejo tirado a Natsu en el piso, en ese momento Naruto aprendió que no debía molestar a la chica de cabello rojo puesto que le recordaba al temperamento de su antigua compañera de equipo.

\- Natsu no comiences peleas contra cualquiera que aparezca… - Natsu se empezó a levantar del golpe que le dieron y solo asintió a lo que Erza le dijo

\- Mmm no lo sé… ¿Serás lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear conmigo? – Natsu al escuchar esto abrió los ojos de emoción y miró nuevamente a Naruto, todos los miembros agacharon su cabeza sabiendo que lo que dijo el chico avivaría las ganas de Natsu de querer pelear.

\- ¿Que si soy fuerte dices? ¡Podría ganarte hasta con los brazos atados y los ojos vendados si yo quisiera, fui entrenado por un dragón! – Naruto al escuchar esto abrió los ojos de lo emocionado que estaba al escuchar lo que dijo el chico

\- ¿Te entreno un dragón? ¿Acaso si existen? – La conversación iba a continuar, pero Makarov le hizo una seña a Naruto de que todavía tenían un asunto pendiente

\- Naruto… podrás tener una pelea contra Natsu después de que terminemos de hablar – Naruto al oír lo que dijo Makarov siguió caminando hacia la habitación que Makarov entro, una vez dentro Makarov se sentó en su silla y le indico a Naruto que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio – Veras Naruto… quisiera que me contaras sobre ti, sobre todo como fue que acabaste tan mal herido… - Naruto al escuchar esto se colocó una mano en la barbilla y cerró los ojos intentando recordar los sucesos durante su pelea contra Sasuke y alguna explicación del por qué se encontraba en ese lugar.

\- Verá… no tengo explicación alguna de como llegué aquí, lo último que recuerdo es de que me encontraba en una misión para traer a un amigo de vuelta a la aldea, pero durante el último enfrentamiento, hubo un choque entre nuestras técnicas y después de ahí no tengo ningún otro recuerdo más que aparecí aquí recostado… - Makarov decidió no hacer ninguna pregunta mientras el chico estaba dando su explicación – Y bueno quien soy… Como ya había mencionado antes mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy un ninja de Konohagakure y un día de estos seré el Hokage – Naruto al decir esto le dio una idea a Makarov y dedujo que el Hokage debería ser alguna especie de líder de la aldea, vio que Naruto no era una persona con malas intenciones o de corazón oscuro, al contrario, era un ser de buen corazón.

\- Muchas gracias Naruto, creo que esta es suficiente información, pero lamento decirte lo siguiente… - Naruto decidió pasar de su expresión facial alegre a una un poco más seria – Veras… en todos los años que llevo viviendo jamás en mi vida había escuchado de un lugar llamado Konohagakure… - Naruto comenzó a confirmar sus anteriores sospechas – Me temo que aquel choque de técnicas fueron la causantes de que tu estés aquí sentado enfrente de mi en estos momentos y verás he escuchado de dimensiones alternas incluso del viaje entre éstas... – La expresión de Naruto cada vez que el anciano maestro le decía esto se iba convirtiendo en uno de tristeza y preocupación, esta expresión no fue desapercibida por Makarov – Naruto no tienes por qué ponerte triste… mira tenemos un miembro en nuestro gremio que es también de una dimensión alterna tal vez él te pueda ayudar – Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Naruto volvieron a obtener un brillo de esperanza – el problema es que hace tiempo salió en una misión y no tenido contacto con él, si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras tanto, el único tema en el que podrías llegar a tener problemas será con el dinero, pero incluso eso tiene solución puedes unirte a nuestro gremio en el cual te podremos brindar algunos trabajos los cuales tienen una buena paga.

\- Púes creo que no tengo muchas opciones en estos momentos… - Al decir esto Naruto se encogió de hombros y le extendió su mano a Makarov – el mejor ninja de Konoha Naruto Uzumaki a sus servicios

Makarov simplemente sonrió y tomó la mano del joven ninja que estaba enfrente de él – Excelente, ahora bien, Naruto dame un minuto que iré por el sello mágico para colocarte la marca de nuestro gremio y así convertirte en un miembro oficial de nuestro gremio – Al escuchar esto la expresión de Naruto se volvió nuevamente pálida debido a su anterior "marca", vio como Makarov se acercaba con un palo de madera y este comenzó a brillar un poco

\- ¡Espere un momento! ¿Acaso ese sello también esta caliente como el anterior? – Makarov al escuchar esto se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña broma al ninja

\- Lamentablemente si Naruto, este sello te dolerá mucho, pero es la única forma en la que puedo señalar que eres miembro oficial de nuestro gremio…- Makarov quería morirse de la risa al ver como la expresión de Naruto era cada vez más de miedo - Ahora bien, solo será unos instantes y ya me podrías decir de qué color te gustaría tu marca y en donde la colocare…

Los ojos de Naruto estaban en shock al oír eso, pero después de unos momentos decidió resignarse y aceptar su cruel destino, descubrió una vez más el brazo donde le habían colocado su anterior marca – Naranja por favor, mientras más rápido lo haga mejor… - Después de unos minutos Makarov le colocó la marca del gremio en el brazo y al momento de quitar el sello dejo al descubierto una marca de color Naranja en su brazo

\- Ya está hecho, eres oficialmente un miembro de Fairy Tail…- Después de decir esto Makarov comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y escuchó un Naruto sumamente molesto

\- ¡Oiga anciano usted dijo que dolería horrible el momento que colocara la marca en mi cuerpo! – Makarov al escuchar esto simplemente se río y abrió la puerta revelando que algunos miembros estaban esperando a Naruto – ¡¿Oiga a donde cree que va!?

\- Pues a ver tu pelea contra Natsu…

Aclaración

(1) Esta idea fue algo que me dijo un amigo mientras le mostraba bocetos de la historia, se me hizo buena idea, puesto que suena lógico que si alguien llegara de otro planeta (por así decirse) no fuera coincidencia de que este pudiera hablar de la misma forma, así que con esa marca Naruto podría hablar y entender lo que le dicen, claro que pienso volverlo como algo medio limitado entre las palabras que puede decir o entender y con el paso del tiempo este sello tendría que ser actualizado.


End file.
